Snow Story
by Hannurdock
Summary: Face and Murdock are trapped in an avalanche.


  
Title: Snow Story  
  
Author: Hannurdock / Georgina Ann Price  
  
Summary: About Face and Murdock only  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
"Murdock!! Get down!!!" Face shouted, pulling the Captain's hand as they heard the rush of the avalanche following close behind. As the snow swept them apart, Face clawed at the surface, trying to rejoin his friend as light quickly faded to darkness and bitter cold.  
  
He awoke shivering, and he tasted a little blood. He realised he was under the surface and fought to reach the surface, shaking from exhaustion and cold. He looked around himself vaguely. Then he saw Murdock.  
  
"Murdock!! Over here!" Face called, trying to move over the snow to reach his friend. Murdock shifted slightly, and Face was relieved.  
  
He shivered and moved over the snow carefully, until he was beside Murdock and then lay beside the wakening Captain.  
  
"Murdock?" Face said.  
  
Murdock did not answer. He turned away from Face and shook his head blearily, looking around himself.  
  
"Aw, come on Murdock. Your still blaming me becuase I asked you to come skiing, aren't you?" Face said guiltily.  
  
Murdock sighed deeply. He scrambled away from Face, leaving him feeling hurt and confused.   
  
"Just tell me what to do to make it up then!" Face yelled, as he followed his friend.   
  
Murdock was looking around for something in the snow, and his eyes were filling with tears. With a start Face realised his leather jacket had been lost.  
  
"I'll help you look for it" Face said eagerly, anxious to make amends for the hurt he had caused his soul mate.  
  
Murdock and Face began searching in the snow, Murdock was becoming more agitated however. Finally he started to sob dryly. Face then realised his voice was gone, he was trying to say something under his breath, but the words would not come out.  
  
"We'll find it, Murdock. Don't lose it right now. I need you" Face said authoritively, looking over the white landscape, and seeing miles of the pure white carpet. It would take months to find his jacket.  
  
"I'm sorry Murdock. I got us into a real fix" Face said sadly.  
  
"Face ..... Face .... Face" Murdock said, his voice returning. Hope sprung into Murdock's eyes as he suddenly saw something in the snow.  
  
"Thank god. The jacket" Face breathed.  
  
He watched as Murdock crawled across the snow, and the reason suddenly unnerved Face. He sat, mutely, rooted to the spot in horror as Murdock reached out and touched a hand, white and limp.  
  
Poor guy, Face thought. He hasn't made it. He watched, unable to help, as Murdock started to lift the person from the snow. His body blocked Face's view of the man, so Face worked his way around Murdock to see the face of the person he knew was already dead. Murdock desperately attempted mouth to mouth, hoping to bring back the life of the man who was too far gone to come back.  
  
Face started when he drew close, gasped and drew back. He tearfully turned to Murdock, who was rocking the dead man in his arms, crying desperately to himself. He shivered in terror, and watched his limp body drop from Murdock's grasp as he continued CPR, more out of desperation than out of real hope.  
  
Face screamed and shook his head, moving away from Murdock "It can't be!". He fell deep into the snow, and fought desperately to free himself, but the snow was overpowering and he was sinking into a blinding winter whiteness.   
  
As he heard voices, and saw flashes of light around him, he suddenly realised he was in pain. He opened his eyes weakly, and saw doctors rushing him through to the emergancy room on a gurney.  
  
****  
  
An hour later he awoke roughly. Murdock smiled from the chair he had pulled up beside Face's bed.  
  
"What happened?" Face asked weakly.  
  
"You were almost killed when we went skiing today. I almost lost you in an avalanche". Murdock whispered softly.  
  
Face looked around himself. "Did you do CPR?"   
  
Murdock nodded surprised "Yes, how do you know that?".  
  
"You were looking for me in the snow. Wouldn't let me go. You saw my hand, and you pulled me free" Face smiled gratefully.  
  
"How'd you know all that, Facey?" Murdock asked, a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Face smiled "I think I had one of those near death experiences, Murdock. I tried to speak to you, but you couldn't hear me. When I saw you looking for me, at first I thought you were looking for your jacket".  
  
Murdock grinned. "I found my jacket, near where I found you. You musta took yanked it off when we were seperated in the snow".  
  
Face sighed.   
  
"Did you see a tunnel and a light?" Murdock asked hopefully.  
  
Face thought carefully "No".  
  
"What then?".  
  
"Just snow, endless whiteness" Face sighed.  
  
Murdock smiled. "You wanna hear something nice, Face?".  
  
Face shrugged "Sure".  
  
"When I was little, my grandpa was dying. He was talking to someone in the room, other than me and my aunt. We were the only ones in the room at the time, so it unnerved us. He finally turned to us and said 'Gotta go now, the bright people with the shiny wings are here'". Murdock smiled "Maybe it wasn't your time becuase you didn't see them".  
  
Face smiled, touched "Maybe. I had the only angel I needed. You were my guide, and you brought me home".  
  
Murdock kissed Face's outstretched hand. "I always will, Facey".  
  
Face turned his head into the pillow, and felt Murdock's body lye beside his own. As he closed his eyes, he heard Murdock's soft breathing beside him. Murdock was already asleep.  
  
As Face closed his eyes, he wondered how Hannibal and BA would take the news, when they realised what almost happened.   
  
He felt Murdock's arms around his waist, and reveled in the security of it, the gentle firm reminder of who had always been there, and always would.  
  
As his eyes closed and his thoughts drifted, Face sighed softly and said "So will I, Murdock ..... so will I".  
  
  
THE END.  



End file.
